


In Just Seven Days (I can make you a Jedi?)

by noxelementalist



Series: Scenes from an Epilogue [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxelementalist/pseuds/noxelementalist
Summary: “Weapon training is not adorable.”
Series: Scenes from an Epilogue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173617
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	In Just Seven Days (I can make you a Jedi?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aelisheva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/gifts).



> kinda concurrent with the last bit of Rise of the Skywalker
> 
> Title inspired by "I can make you a man" from the Rocky Horror Picture Show.

General Leia Skywalker Organa Solo; last Princess, Imperial Senator and Ambassador of Alderaan; Supreme Commander of the Resistance; and Chief of State of the New Republic, found herself wishing she could bash her head into the wall. Again.

Unfortunately, it appeared that while Force Ghosts could do many things, smacking their incorporeal heads against stone wasn’t one of them.

“It’s not hard kid,” she muttered. “You pick up the handle. You press the button. You spin the shiny. That’s it. You know how to do that, Han _told_ me he saw you do it. What, you just forget?”

“It’s possible,” a voice next to her said. “You know how people are when they’re under fire. And I’m not actually sure they’re trained enough in the Force to hear you yet.”

Leia looked to her right, where the Force Ghost of her mother stood. Padmé Amidala Naberrie Skywalker, her Excellency and Senator of Naboo, was dressed in a flowing ocean gown, its sapphire and emerald green drapes fluttering alongside Padme’s brown hair in the Force. She looked exactly like the portraits of her that Leia had seen as a little girl growing up, mature and dramatic and wise. Of course, now as a mature woman in her own right, Leia mostly wanted to know how her mother had managed to bring her wardrobe with her into the Force. 

“Well sure,” Leia told her mother after a moment. “But even _children_ know how to swing sticks and make funny noises at the same time. Finn _should_ be old enough to swing a lightsaber.”

Padmé Amidala laughed. “Not everyone is like you and your father dear,” she told Leia. “Some of us actually need _practice_ to reach adrenaline-driven wartime readiness in peacetime.”

“I guess.”

“Though I suppose we can’t blame him,” Padmé said, looking off the balcony of Valynkro, across the (surprisingly still well-cared for) lawn in the direction that Leia had been looking. “Our lineage always did have a thing for military grade fighter pilots.”

Leia sighed, looking back across the lawn at the two men running across the grass. One, a lightly bronzed man with dark hair and olive canvas pants that matched a light khaki shirt, was just managing to sprint out of the reach of the other- a dusky umber man dressed in canvas and khaki clothes that he had clearly borrowed from the first- who was chasing after him with a glowing green sword waving in the air. “It is a bit hard to focus on Jedi training when you’re dating your sparring partner,” Leia said resignedly as she watched.

“It was for you. What?” Padmé asked as her daughter groaned. “Somebody had to watch over you.”

“You _watched that_?”

“Yes? It’s not like I got to watch Ani train, and I do actually check in on my children every once in a while.”

“Oh.”

“Besides,” Padmé went on, “it was great fun. You were so adorable, flipping around and swinging those things.”

“Weapon training is not adorable.”

“It was. It really was. You looked so much like your father, it was ridiculous. It almost made me wish you and Luke hadn’t started sparing together, just so I could see you keep flailing about.”

“ _Mom_.”

Padmé laughed. “Come on dear,” she said to Leia. “Let’s check in on that granddaughter of mine. Rey has to have gotten to Tatooine by now.”

“You think she could get them in order?”

“Of course! She comes from a long line of women with tons of practice getting things done,” Padmé pointed out as the two began to shimmer away, leaving the balcony of Valynkro behind and undisturbed. 


End file.
